Phantomus Prime (Rewritten)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A rewrite of my previous story, Phantomus Prime! I hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, many of you know about my previous story Phantomus Prime. And you're probably wondering "hey why hasn't SaurusRock625 updated that story after so long?" Well, that's the thing. I can't write any more of that particular story. Now before you start raving about how I shouldn't have cancelled that story, hear me out as to why I can't write it anymore.**_

 _ **The thing is, I've found many flaws with the story. Many of which revolve around the pairing, and how I made it happen too fast. Add into the fact that I made the fight scenes too short and stink too much. Plus, the speaking and events were far too unevenly spaced. Which is why I decided to do something else instead of cancel it. I've decided to rewrite the whole thing, but in a different way.**_

 _ **What way could this possibly be? You'll have to read the first chapter to find out what I mean. But I will at least tell you the character cast and which side they're gonna be on.**_

* * *

 _ **Maximal Army**_

 _ **Danny Fenton (Phantomus Prime): Next Prime**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Undecided**_

 _ **Paulina Sanchez (Queen Leo): Second in Command**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Lioness**_

 _ **Sam Manson (Darkwing): Maximal Protoform (Scout Class)**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Raven**_

 _ **Tucker Foley (Hardshell): Maximal Scout**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Rhinoceros Beetle**_

* * *

 _ **Predacon Army**_

 _ **Vlad Masters (Galvatron): Megatron's Successor**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Undecided**_

 _ **Tarantulas: Predacon Warrior**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Tarantula**_

 _ **Terrorsaur: Predacon Scout**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Pteranodon**_

 _ **Scorponok: Predacon Second in Command**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Scorpion**_

 _ **Waspinator: Predacon Scout**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Wasp**_

 _ **Dinobot: (Temporary) Predacon Warrior**_

 _ **Beast Mode: Velociraptor**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, if any of you have ideas for what Danny's Beast Mode should be, feel free to send me your ideas in the reviews! And if you have an idea for Vlad's Beast Mode, feel free to tell me your ideas in the reviews as well.**_

 _ **But if you do send in a Beast Mode idea, please be sure to say what the species is along with who it's for. But also be sure to let me know why you chose it for Danny or Vlad. And before you ask, the pairing for the story is still Danny F. x Paulina!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BY THE MATRIX, THIS TOOK FOREVER! I'm so sorry for not updating this for years, it was totally my fault! I just couldn't find a decent way to write this! I just hope you guys enjoy this now. Also, please disregard the previous chapter as I have a new plan for this story.**_

 _ ***I don't own Danny Phantom or Transformers!***_

"Damage report!" = Normal Speech

" _We may need Energon for power, but this is too much of a good thing!" = Thoughts_

" **Maximals, MAXIMIZE!" = Someone yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Matrix of Leadership! - Redemption of the Decepticons!**_

* * *

" _My life sucks!"_

A young boy, about fourteen years old, was walking through the park of his home town. His name is Danny Fenton, and he just doesn't feel like his life has any more meaning. But why might this be?

Well, it all really started to go downhill when Danny was eight years old. His mom and Dad began to get into a lot more arguments than before. And these weren't simple lover's spats either. They were full on screaming, yelling and almost physical violence! The only reason it hadn't escalated to cursing real fast was because neither of them wanted their children hearing such profanities at such a tender young age. On that much the two agreed.

Anyway, things began to get even worse as the years went on. Danny's mother, Maddie has forced her husband, Jack, to sleep on the couch so many times that Danny's lost count. And Jack has come seriously close to just up and punching Maddie several times.

Danny was so sure that the two of them were close to getting a divorce. Not that he blamed them. This whole thing has been just one giant mess! Especially with their most recent argument.

Jack wanted to take Danny and Jazz out of school so they could be turned into ghost hunters and follow in their footsteps. But Maddie didn't want that for her children! Her daughter already has several scholarships for a great college, and she wants Danny to be able to choose his own path in life. Naturally, Danny chose to get the heck out of there before things got hectic and he was dragged into the argument!

" _Makes me wish I could just get a ship and go to Frieza Planet 4-1-9. No one ever goes to Frieza Planet 4-1-9! Not since its species miraculously repopulated…"_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile: Frieza Planet 4-1-9 (Kannassa)**_

* * *

" **I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!"**

" **DANNY FENTON BECOMES THE NEWEST PRIME!"**

" **SEVERAL OF HIS FRIENDS BECOME HIS ALLIES!"**

" **HIS FACTION IS THE REFORMED DECEPTICONS!"**

" **JACK LEADS A PLANET WIDE WAR WITH A ROGUE CYBERTRONIAN CALLED LOCKDOWN!"**

" **UNICRON INVADES THE PLANET EARTH!"**

" **CYBERTRON IS REALLY PRIMUS!"**

" **DANNY BECOMES THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE, BUT DOESN'T LET IT TURN HIM ARROGANT!"**

* * *

 _ ***Back on Earth…***_

* * *

Danny glanced at his watch and sighed in resignation. It was almost curfew, and he knows how mad his father, if he can call him that, gets when he's late. The last time Danny was out past curfew, Jack gave him such a thrashing.

But as Danny got up to leave, he noticed something giving off a metallic sheen in the ground at the base of a tree. Curiosity outweighing his sense of self preservation, he walked over to the tree and began to dig up whatever it is that was buried underneath the roots of the tree. But once Danny unearthed the shiny metal object, he didn't know what to make of it.

It was an odd piece of machinery made from steel grey metal. It had two prongs with one curling down and the other curling up, and a glowing blue light in the center of it. There was also this odd language inscribed on the bladed edges of the item.

"What is this thing…?" Danny asked himself.

" _It is an ancient artifact known as the Matrix of Leadership."_

Danny shot up to his feet and looked around in an effort to locate the origin of the voice, but he didn't see anything or anyone! It's as though he just heard one of those ghosts that his father won't stop blabbering on about.

Suddenly, Danny felt a pull on his mind as his world went totally blank. When his eyes opened up again, he saw that he was on a world made entirely out of metal. Living machines appeared to be going about their business in a calm and collected manner, some even making light conversation with one another.

"Whoa…! What is this place?" Danny asked himself.

" _It is our homeworld, Cybertron."_

Danny turned around as he heard giant metal footsteps behind him. He was amazed to see thirteen giant robots that looked almost exactly the same as each other walking up to him. But he didn't sense any I'll intent from them.

 _"Welcome, child. We are there Primes."_ one greeted with a female voice.

"My name's Danny… and it's nice to meet you and all, but what are you? Why are we here?"

 _"We are a race of antonymous robotic organisms from our home planet, Cybertron."_ answered one with a deep male voice. _"But you may call us Cybertronians for short."_

 _"And we are here, Daniel, because you have been chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to become the next Prime. A Prime who will bring redemption to a once evil faction of our kind known as the Decepticons."_ added another male.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was chosen to become like one of these guys? How is this possible? And more importantly…

"Why me…?" Danny asked.

 _"It is because you have the purest soul we have ever seen! Despite the hardships you go through in your life, you do not allow yourself to be consumed by negative emotions like anger and hatred. Rather, you forge ahead and brave each new day with the utmost confidence! For these reasons and more, you have been chosen! And now, to complete the ritual, we shall tell you our names. I am Sentinel Prime."_

 _"My name is Rodimus Prime."_

 _"I am The Fallen: the first of the Decepticons!"_

 _"I am Vector Prime."_

 _"Call me Prima."_

 _"The name's Primon."_

 _"Prime Nova's the name, slaying Cons is my game!"_

 _"My name is Guardian Prime. But you can call me Guardian."_

 _"I'm Zeta Prime. Good to meet'cha, kid!"_

 _"Alpha Trion."_

 _"My name is Ultra Magnus."_

 _"And I am Optimus Prime: Leader of the Autobots. We welcome you with open arms, brother!"_

 _"Always remember, Daniel. The Matrix is not simply found. It is earned!"_ said The Fallen.

They each shot a different colored beam of Energon at Danny and began using their power from within the Matrix of Leadership to transform his body. As they finished, they spoke as one.

 _"Till all are one! We dub thee… Nemesis Prime!"_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this. And be sure to leave ideas as to who should become part of Danny's new Decepticon army in your reviews. See you next time!**_


End file.
